


The only thing that matters

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest Kink, Kinda?, M/M, PWP, Smut, Weecest, just summer afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad wouldn't approve."<br/>"Dad would tear us apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Just some weecest smut.  
> Merry Christmas, y'all ♥

 

T-shirts on the floor, ruffled sheets on a queen bed, and the only sounds in the room were wet breaths and sloppy kisses.

The hot sun of a summer afternoon was illuminating the whole room, making it way too suffocating, and yet Sam and Dean couldn’t tear apart, not even the slightest. They kept moving, Sam under Dean, lips on each other’s, mouth on mouth, tongues interlaced, Dean’s hands on the bed and on Sam’s neck and Sam’s hands roaming on his brother’s bare back.

They had been bickering over who should choose what to watch in TV, and soon Sam was on Dean, on his knees, trying to crawl over Dean’s body to reach for the remote control in his brother’s hand, arm stretched out of the couch, trying to keep Sam from grabbing it.

The closeness and the laughter and the tickling and the too-close breaths had soon overcome the two of them, and things had started to slow down. The hands on Dean’s body weren’t trying to reach the remote control anymore, they were lingering slower and slower on his brother’s torso, his neck, his shoulder, eyes on eyes that had soon changed the target of their gazes, favoring opened and appealing mouths — the green and hazel of their eyes was too intense, too bright in the lights of the mid-afternoon sun.

The remote control had lied forgotten on the floor, and they were kissing, slowly moving on each other, and it took something like five minutes and a knowing glance to move matters somewhere else.

Wet kisses were the protagonists of the room now, their chests brushing together over and over again, both of them trying to ignore the sultriness in order to prevent sweating too much.

Dean was moving steadily on his brother, friction way too little to be satisfying, layers of clothes getting in the way of what they really wanted, _needed_.

Under Dean, Sam was making little whines every once in a while, trying to touch everything and more, trying to bring his brother closer. He trailed his hands down Dean’s back again, feeling the flexing of his muscles under his hands, and he couldn’t stop himself from lowering them ever more, slipping them under Dean’s jeans and grabbing his ass.

“Sam,” Dean groaned into his mouth. He felt Sam huff a laugh, and when he squeezed his hands, Dean replied with a stronger thrust. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sam’s eyes roll, a sharp intake of breath under him, and he smirked, moving his mouth down on Sam’s neck and keeping it there.

Dean shifted his weight on his forearms, keeping them next to Sam, and started sucking on his brother's neck, thrusting into him again, making him moan, a little victory for Dean – Sam was quiet during sex, quieter than Dean at least, and every moan and groan and whimper and whine that he could steal from him was a victory.

“Dean, don’t,” Sam huffed under his breath.

“Why not, Sammy?” Dean asked rhetorically. “Why can’t I leave a mark on your untouched, beautiful neck?” A lick followed these words, making Sam shiver, and Dean had his limits, and seeing Sam under him was quickly breaking one of them.

“Please, Dean, stop,” he hurried, trying to take his neck away from Dean’s mouth and not moving his hands from where they were, failing miserably.

“I love your neck,” Dean murmured, biting just so – he really didn’t want to leave a mark on Sam’s neck where it would be visible and explain it to dad.

Sam gave Dean’s ass one last squeeze, then he lifted his hands away and grabbed Dean’s head, moving it so that they were facing each other, eyes on eyes and _damn_ , they were dark with lust and hunger.

Before Dean could attack Sam again, Sam used Dean’s delay of moving to roll over and pin him on the bed, his turn of attacking Dean’s mouth now.

He moved lasciviously over him, hands everywhere, not bothering to keep himself from graving on Dean – he wanted to _feel_ him. He spent minutes just exploring his whole mouth, slowly and thorough, before moving to his neck and sucking like he meant it.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Sam,” he warned breathless, his hands grabbing his head and lifting it.

Sam grinned at him. “What, Dean, you don’t like it?” He asked.

Dean groaned. “You little bitch, you know I do,” he replied.

“Dad wouldn’t approve...” Sam said, grinning wider, freeing himself from Dean’s grasp and lowering himself.

“Dad would tear us apart,” Dean followed Sam’s line of saying, eyeing his brother. When he figured what he was going to do, he let his head fall back on the pillow, relaxing his whole body. Just waiting.

“And you wouldn’t dare disobeying him, disappointing him, would you?” Sam asked, his hands freeing his brother from his jeans and boxers. He stopped only to see Dean shiver, completely loose beneath him, and the sight made things one thousand times worse in his pants.

“Sam,” Dean muttered, Sam’s words hitting him like a bomb, making his insides twist and crumpling, knowing how wrong it was and yet not trying, hell, not even _wanting_ to stop what they were doing, not ever.

Sam enjoyed the sight of his brother loose and waiting under him just a moment more knowing that it wouldn’t last long, then he shifted his attention to his brother’s dick, standing proud and full before him, just begging for some kind of friction.

Sam’s mouth watered as he lowered himself on it, hands on Dean’s hipbones and _his_ _scent_ , God, he could do this all day every day and never get tired. He closed his hand around Dean's dick, humming just so and digging his thumbs into the flesh beneath him. He sucked the head lightly, teasing Dean as he watched his face, noticing the way his hands grasped the sheets in an attempt not to grab his head and shove forward. His brother's eyes were on him, mouth hanging open and he was sighing, trying to get him move faster with his gaze only.

Sam looked away, the sight making every drop of blood rush downward, and he had to rub against the bed to alleviate the pressure in his groin. Another moan escaped his throat, and Dean’s hips bucked forward, grunting over him.

Sam knew when to tease his brother and when not to, and he recognized the signs that meant Dean was soon going to take control, so he took whatever he could into his mouth, going down the more he could without gagging, and started to suck in earnest, trying to make the most out of it while Dean was still under him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy,” he groaned, hands gripping Sam’s hair without even commanding them to. He tightened them into his brother’s hair, trying not to shove forward, while Sam continued sucking and licking. His hands were still digging into his hipbones, hard, and the wonderful sting made things even better for him.

Sam loved the way Dean wasn’t silent. He returned his eyes on his brother’s face, eyes locking in each other, and started bobbing up and down, loving to feel Dean’s hands pulling in his hair.

“Sam,” Dean grunted, and he couldn’t hold back anymore, pushing Sam’s head forward. Sam never went at it like he meant it, and the way he was moaning around his cock made his brain melt into a puddle for very long moments.

Sam tried the best he could to keep going without gagging, even when Dean pushed him down, recognizing his frantic movements before we would take control.

Not long after Dean was pulling his brother away from his cock, still moaning Sam’s name over and over, but not wanting it to be over that soon.

With a wet pop, Sam’s mouth left Dean’s cock. He stared into Dean’s eyes as he licked his lips, humming slightly at the taste of his brother’s cock still into his mouth.

Dean groaned, grabbing Sam’s hair tight and moving him upwards, only to make him clash with himself, mouth forcing his way into his brother’s, licking his insides nice and thoroughly, while he did short work to free Sam from his shorts and boxers.

Once naked, Sam lied himself out on his brother completely, smirking while kissing him. He started to thrust up to him, making their cocks slide together, Dean's spit slicked one making everything smoother.

Dean groaned and grabbed Sam's hips, trying to stop his languorous movements. At the attempt, Sam thrust up harder, and Dean lost it. He growled, grabbing his brother's small hips and reversing easily their positions again.

Sam stared into his eyes, lied bare and open underneath him, lips parted, panting a little at the force of Dean's movements.

Dean smiled softly, brushing Sam's lips, and then moved forward, crawling up and up over Sam, until his dick was lined to his brother's mouth. Sam's eyes widened and relaxed himself, opening his mouth wider, waiting for his brother's cock.

Dean didn't wait more, and showed his cock deep down his brother's throat, watching him taking it so easily - _over practiced, Sam's over practiced and it's just because of himself._ He soon lost his rhythm, lost in sensations, and his brother's little chocked noises only turned him on more, and more.

One hand on Sam's lips wrapped around his length, one hand wrapped around his throat, and Dean thrust once more, twice, hard, and came, stilling himself over Sam, feeling him swallow everything and chocking on it, and it took almost every strength not to collapse on his little brother.

He shifted from over Sam, his mind still a bit numb, and he came down on him, taking his brother in his mouth and sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks and jerking him at the same time, and Sam trashed under him. Dean moaned, placing one hand on Sam's hips to make him still, and his brother whimpered a little and came, hands in Dean's hairs and eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Dean swallowed and smirked, lifting himself from Sam's lower body. He crawled up and took Sam's head in his hands, bringing their lips together. He licked his mouth, not really kissing but tasting, and Sam melted under him, holding him closer to his chest.

Dean held his brother tight, trying fuse them together, and there, just like that, no one else mattered. Not their father, not their friends, not their shitty lives made just of moving around and hunting things.

The two of them were the only thing that mattered, and they both knew it.

They were complete.               


End file.
